


Competition

by Tayla36



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:39:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayla36/pseuds/Tayla36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gil and Greg talk about Heather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Competition

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Notes: One of Peja's first line challenges.  
> Written and originally posted August 20, 2003

****

 

"Can I be your sex slave?"

 

"Excuse me?"

 

Greg grinned at his lover.  They were sprawled out on his bed, sweaty and sated.  Gil was just about to drop off to sleep.  Until Greg asked that question.

 

"I forgot to get you a birthday present.  And my car broke down so I'm a little short on cash this month."

 

"So you want to be my sex slave?"

 

"Well, yeah.  I've been thinking about it."

 

"Why?"

 

"Well, we had those two cases involving Lady Heather.  And you seem to be fascinated by that whole scene.  I thought we could try it."

 

"I'm fascinated by people in general, and why they do the things they do.  Not necessarily by this particular behavior."

 

"But you are also captivated by Lady Heather.  She dominates people for a living.  I thought maybe you'd like to try it."  He didn't look at Gil as he said this.  He traced the pattern on the bedspread as he waited for the older man's response.

 

Gil looked closely at his young lover.  Most people thought that Greg was a flake.  Just a goofy lab tech.  But Gil knew that the young man felt things deeply.  And he had hurt Greg deeply when he had spent the night with Heather. 

 

He had been fascinated by her the first time they had met, but things had never gone too far.  Since then, he had taken the chance and begun a relationship with Greg.  And it was wonderful.  Greg was enthusiastic and exciting. With a zest for life and his own eccentric flairs.

 

Then there was that second case.  Two of the Lady's employee's had been murdered.  And Gil had given in to his impulses and his curiosity and spent the night with Heather.  Nothing had actually happened.  Nothing sexual that is.  They had talked all night and only shared one kiss.  Greg had assumed that Gil had slept with her.  Gil had explained and apologized.  He thought that Greg had believed him.  He thought they were back to good.

 

But Greg was young and sometimes insecure.  Gil thought that this insecurity was most likely the motivating factor for offering to be his sex slave.  Not form any overwhelming desire on the young man's part to be dominated. 

 

Gil reached out and gathered his lover close to him.  To reassure him.

 

"Greg, I love you.  I am so, so sorry that I made you doubt that, but you don't have to compete with her.  There is nothing between Heather and me.  I wish there was something I could do to make up for ever making you doubt me."

 

"You want to make it up to me?"  Greg looked up and grinned at his lover again.

 

"Yes."

 

His grin got very big then.  Gil was a little afraid of that grin.  The next words out of his mouth justified his fears.

 

"Then, will you be my sex slave?"

 

 

 


End file.
